La Efímera Vendedora de Manzanas
by Mitsui-san
Summary: En un pueblo donde se les había concebido la vida eterna, Rin había sido maldecida con la mortalidad. Despreciada por todos, solo uno fue capaz de verle y sacrificarse a compartir esa maldición junto con ella. "Aún si muero mañana, podremos disfrutar fácilmente el ahora." [One-Shot PikoxRin. Cover art by Hikusa]


**_¡Hola gente!~_**

_Me presento para aquellos que no me conozcan, soy Mitsui Neko (o solo Mitsui) un intento de escritora de fanfics :3_

_En esta ocasión especial, luego de hacer varios fanfics de la misma pareja, quise variar un poco y escribir un one-shot de una ship poco conocida que es el PikoxRin nwn_

_Sinceramente no se si decir que es un one-shot, pues no es muy largo, pero tampoco es muy corto para ser un drabble :I como sea, espero que les guste, aunque me salio bastante sencillo y es que así quería que fuera._

_La inspiración vino escuchando la canción del mismo nombre (**Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo**) pero la versión cantada por Piko y con el coro de Rin uwu_

_Por favor, dejen sus reviews para saber que les ha parecido y si les gustaría que hiciera más historias de esta parejita._

_Disfruten!~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

><p><strong>La Efímera Vendedora de Manzanas <strong>

(One-shot) by Mitsui neko

.

.

.

— ¡Hermana, hermana! Cuéntame una historia por favor. —Me pidió la pequeña Yuki haciendo un puchero.

—Ya es tarde, es hora de que te vayas a dormir.

—Pero no tengo sueño, tal vez si me cuentas una historia pueda dormir. —sonrió traviesa.

Solté un suspiro un tanto desganada. La verdad estaba muerta de sueño, pero aquella sonrisa tierna por parte de Yuki fue suficiente para convencerme.

—De acuerdo, pero luego te duermes ¿Ok?

— ¡Sip! Te lo prometo, Miku. — La pequeña se metió en su cama y se tapó con sus sabanas.

—Bien aquí vamos…

_Esta es la historia en un lejano lugar en los confines del tiempo. Una aldea donde a la gente le fue concedida la inmortalidad. _

— ¿La inmortalidad? —me interrumpió Yuki.

—La vida eterna, que no pueden envejecer ni morir. Ahora no interrumpas.

—Jejeje… Lo siento.

_Pero la historia no trata sobre estas personas, sino solo en una, de una chica que había nacido bajo un árbol de fruto rojo y por consecuencia de ello fue maldecida con el destino de morir._

_Esta chica, una curiosa rubia de ojos celestes que respondía al nombre de Rin, vivía apartada del pueblo en su propia panadería, ubicada donde los alrededores son más coloridos debido al brillante lago azul._

_Con su siempre inusual sentimiento de felicidad, en un día en el que había bastante frío, la chica fue a vender sus postres, segura de que al fin la gente le compraría alguno y se dieran cuenta de cuan sabrosos eran. _

_Una vez encontró la ciudad de la Torre con el Reloj, descubrió que ese día había mucha concurrencia por lo que buscó un pequeño rincón en la ciudad y se dispuso a vender sus pasteles._

"_¿No gusta de un poco de tarta de Fruto Rojo? ¡Los he hecho yo!" Dijo amablemente la rubia, pero nadie le prestaba atención._

_Ese caso era todos los días. No conseguía vender ni uno solo de sus postres. La gente la despreciaba por estar maldita._

"_Yo no soy diferente de todos ustedes y además… son tan deliciosos…" decía la chica con pesar y como siempre su voz era cortada y jamás era escuchada._

—Que gente más cruel… —Yuki bajó la mirada. Sinceramente no me sorprendía que se identificará con la protagonista del relato, pues ella era igual de ignorada, tanto en casa por sus mismos padres, como en la escuela por sus compañeros.

— ¿Quieres que siga?

— ¡Si, por favor!

_Era como si ella fuese invisible. Todos la ignoraban, porque era una niña maldecida. Un cuento de un mundo de muertos, donde solo una chica vivía._

_Aun así, la pequeña rubia no se rendía. Esa misma noche ella preparó variadas tartas con una gran sonrisa y al otro día fue a la ciudad a vender de nuevo. _

_Estuvo por un buen rato, siendo ignorada como siempre. Repentinamente las manecillas del reloj apuntaron al cielo, marcando el medio día. Su estómago gruñó por el hambre. _

_La chica se disponía a comer uno de sus propios postres cuando de pronto ella fue empujada por la espalda y la canasta con sus postres cayeron al suelo. Las personas pisaban sus tartas sin prestar atención. Ella intentaba recogerlas, cuando de pronto una mano se extendió…_

_Aquella mano era la de un chico de su misma edad o al menos eso aparentaba. Aquel misterioso chico de cabello plateado y ojos de distinto color -uno verde y otro azul- gentilmente puso en su boca una magullada tarta y esbozando una sonrisa dijo:_

"_Es deliciosa."_

_Sus palabras hicieron latir el corazón de la rubia, al fin alguien le había escuchado. Alguien la había visto._

_Entonces el chico extendió su mano a ella y se presentó con el nombre de Piko. Sin saberlo, la chica le había maldecido. Ahora él era tan mortal como ella._

_A partir de ese entonces y por una considerada cantidad de tiempo, el misterioso peliplateado intentó ayudar a la joven pastelera a vender sus postres, pero como era de esperarse, él igual fue despreciado, incluso por aquellos que se hacían llamar su "familia"._

_"Lo siento. Por culpa mía ahora ellos te tratan como a mí." comentó la rubia con pesar._

_"Está bien. Esto me ha demostrado cuan oscuro y cruel es este pueblo." se lamentó el chico. "Pero no importa, pues el simple hecho de que tú estés conmigo, que me hables y veas me basta para ser feliz."_

_Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la pastelera, haciendo que se pareciera a aquellos frutos rojos de los cuales hacia sus deliciosas tartas._

_Aunque el chico ahora era un adolescente, al no tener un lugar donde vivir, la vendedora le ofreció reposo en su hogar. Aquella vez durmieron separados, pero conforme el reloj seguía avanzando, su amor creció hasta que al fin una noche durmieron uno a lado del otro._

_El cuento se volvió una antigua historia de un mundo de muertos, donde solo dos podían vivir. _

_Los ciudadanos se compadecieron de los dos jóvenes, aquellos que habían sido maldecidos por el fruto rojo. Aquellos que no vivirían para siempre, en cambio morirían con el pasar del tiempo… ah, que trágico cuento…_

_Pero aun así ellos rieron, si, rieron. Ellos eran felices con su maldición. Una maravillosa maldición._

"_Incluso si llegara a morir mañana…" dijo él mientras tomaba las manos de ella "Sera más fácil atesorar el 'ahora' que comparto contigo."_

_La rubia sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloraban y cerró sus ojos conforme se acercaba al peliplateado -ahora ya ambos siendo unos adultos- hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron._

_Por mucho tiempo la efímera vendedora de manzanas creyó que jamás seria escuchada. Era como si ella fuera invisible. El pueblo fingía no verla por estar maldecida, pero la verdad era…_

_**Que el pueblo estaba maldito.**_

_Una vez fueron liberados de la maldición de la "Eternidad", Rin y Piko durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro porque ambos habían sido puestos en libertad._

_El tiempo pasaba y los dos siguieron creciendo juntos hasta envejecer y cuando la muerte llegó a ellos, la sonrisa aun permanecía en su rostro. Tomados de las manos, el reloj se detuvo y ambos se fueron. Pero sus almas no murieron, estas siguieron juntas para empezar un nuevo viaje, una nueva vida._

_En ese mundo de muertos donde solo dos vivieron felices._

—El fin. —concluí con la historia.

Recibí unos animados aplausos por la alegre Yuki, pero entonces su expresión cambió.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es solo que… —la pequeña apretó sus sabanas y luego sonrió— Estoy feliz de compartir mi ahora contigo, Miku-nee.

—Igual yo, Yuki. —Le sonreí mientras revolvía su cabello.

Finalmente ella se acomodó en su cama y se durmió con una sonrisa.

Yo me retire silenciosamente, no sin antes llevarme conmigo el plato con los restos del fruto rojo que ella y yo habíamos comido, desde que empecé a contar la historia.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Merezco un review o fav? ¿O un golpe? XDD<em>

_Gracias por leer~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
